Truly, Madly, Deeply
by little-choco
Summary: James bekommt in den Sommerferien unerwarteten Besuch. Spielt am Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres, also könnt ihr euch denken von wem, gell? JPSB


Titel: Truly, Madly, Deeply

Autor: little-choco

Pairing: James Potter/Sirius Black

Disclaimer: Nee nee... die Jungens gehörn mir nicht. Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit ihnen!

Anmerkung: _Soo, da **Lina **und **Missy **sich schon mit diesem Pairing versucht haben und das Ergebnis einfach umwerfend geworden ist, musste ich mich einfach auch mal daran versuchen. Die Idee kam mir, als ich das Lied "Truly,Madly,Deeply" von Cascada in der langsamen Version gehört habe. Das ist das erste Mal das ich über James und Sirius in diesem Zusammenhang schreibe, also seit lieb, okay? ;)_

_Truly, Madly, Deeply_

Warme Sonnenstrahlen und sanftes Vogelgezwitscher schlugen James entgegen, als er die Hintertür öffnete und in den Garten trat. Trotz des frühen Vormittages stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel. Die Luft war warm und drückend und er überlegte kurz, ob er den Tag nicht doch lieber im kühlen und abgedunkelten Wohnzimmer verbringen wollte. Doch die Hängematte sah fast einladend aus, wie sie da in den warmen Stahlen stand und so grinste er, warf sich das Handtuch über den nackten Oberkörper und tapste nach draußen.

Seine Eltern waren längst aus dem Haus und somit hatte er den ganzen Tag für sich allein. Genüsslich grinsend streckte er sich in seiner vollen Länge aus und gab einen wohligen Laut von sich, als er sich in die bequemste Position gelegt hatte.

Er seufzte kurz, als er an seinen besten Freund dachte. Alles Betteln, Schreien und Flehen hatte diesmal nichts genutzt. Sirius hatte nach Hause fahren müssen. Es versetzte ihm einen scharfen Stich, als er an die dunklen, traurigen Augen und das aufgesetzte Lächeln dachte, als sie sich am Bahnhof voneinander verabschiedeten.

„_Wir sehen uns dann", sagte Sirius und drückte James kurz an sich. _

_Remus und Peter sahen sich schweigend an und plötzlich schien der Betonboden unheimlich interessant geworden zu sein. Es war ihnen unangenehm, Sirius so zu sehen. Schwach und innerlich zerrissen. _

„_Ich schreib dir jeden Tag!", flüsterte James und legte seine Stirn an die von Sirius. Dunkle Augen blitzten traurig auf, sahen ihn an, lange und eindringlich, als fragte er sich gerade, wie James ihn überhaupt alleine lassen konnte. _

„_Erzähl keinen Stuss", entgegnete Sirius und unternahm den lächerlichen Versuch, fröhlich zu klingen. „Es sind nur zwei Monate. Die werd ich schon durchhalten, auch ohne deine Briefbomben."_

James schüttelte sich und rieb sich über die Arme. Ein Kälteschauer war ihm über den Rücken gejagt, hatte ihn gepackt und durchgeschüttelt. Die Ferien waren nun knapp zwei Wochen alt und immer, wenn er an diesen Augenblick zurück dachte, fühlte er sich wie ein elender Verräter.

Ein Scheppern im Haus ließ ihn zusammen zucken und erschrocken herumfahren. Als nächstes folgte ein metallisches Geräusch, ähnlich, als würden mehrere Löffel zu Boden fallen. James schluckte. Er wusste, das sein Zauberstab oben in seinem Zimmer lag. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich verhalten sollte, wenn dieser Jemand, der sich da in ihrem Haus zu schaffen machte, auf ihn losgehen sollte.

James atmete tief ein und versuchte, einen kühlen Kopf zu kriegen. Er stand auf, langsam und vorsichtig, schlich leichtfüßig über den Rasen und griff nach einem dicken, aber losen Ast an ihren Kirschbaum. Mit einem leisen _Knack_ war er vom Baumstamm entfernt. James sah auf und schlich sich zurück in Richtung Hintertür. Er wusste, es war nicht unbedingt klug, sich mit einem _Ast_ zu verteidigen. Da das aber das Einzige war, was ihm im Moment einfiel, wischte er alle Zweifel beiseite und ging leise ins Haus.

Die Küche war leer und sauber, nichts deutete auf Irgendetwas hin, das irgendwo herunter gefallen sein könnte. Auch der Eingangsbereich lag friedlich im Sonnenlicht, doch als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, zuckte er schnell zurück.

Eine hochgewachsene, dunkelhaarige Person kauerte vor ihrem Kamin. James sah sie fassungslos an. Sein Herz stolperte los und er wandte den Blick nicht ab, als er eintrat.

„Sirius?"

„Hey."

Sirius sah ihn nicht an. Seine Stimme klang heiser und kehlig und tränenverfärbt. Als James näher kam, bemerkte er einen großen Rücksack, der seitlich neben ihm lehnte.

„Was ist passiert?"

Er bekam keine Antwort. Sirius regte sich nicht, er saß einfach nur da, zusammengekrümmt und zitternd und starrte auf den Boden. James kniete sich neben ihn und berührte sanft sein Kinn um ihn aufzufordern, ihn anzusehen.

Beinahe wäre er zurückgezuckt, als er in geschwollene, rot umrandete Augen blickte, die voll waren mit Trauer und Hass. Unbehaglich kauerte James sich vor ihn nieder und blickte ihn aufmerksam an.

Sirius seufzte und lehnte seinen Kopf an James' Schulter. Als James vorsichtig einen Arm um ihn legte, zitterte der Körper in seinen Armen auf und Sirius schluchzte hemmungslos in seinen Nacken.

Er hatte ihn noch niemals weinen sehen. Seinen starken besten Freund, der immer gut gelaunt und witzig war. Der sich nie darum scherte, was auf ihn zukam oder wer ihn hasste. Der immer einfach nur er selbst war und genau deswegen von seinen Freunden so geliebt wurde. Es tat weh, ihn so zu sehen. So unendlich weh, dass es ihn nicht wunderte, das auch seine Augen anfingen zu brennen und warme Tränen über seine Wangen kullerten.

James drückte ihn fest an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in diesem Meer aus schwarzen Haaren, atmete seinen Geruch ein und küsste sanft seine Stirn.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dasaßen, Arm in Arm und um die Wette schluchzten. Doch als Sirius sich leicht von ihm wegdrückte und ihn das erste mal wirklich anzusehen schien, war es fast, als ob ein Fremder ihn ansah.

„Sie haben recht", meinte er dann plötzlich und wandte wieder den Blick ab.

„Womit?", fragte James nur. Er wusste, das Sirius seine Familie meinte. Wie sollte es anders sein?

„Ich bin das Letzte."

Das klang so überzeugt und ernst, dass James verblüfft aufsah.

„Du bist _nicht_ das Letzte!"

„Doch, bin ich. Sie haben doch recht. Ich hab sie immer nur enttäuscht. Ich hab ihre Ehre in den Dreck gezogen. Ich bin zu nichts gut."

Wieder liefen Tränen über seine Wangen und er hielt sie nicht auf. James' Fassungslosigkeit brachte ihn nicht aus der Ruhe, ebensowenig die Tatsache, dass sie endlich geschafft zu haben schienen, was sie schon seit Jahren versuchten. Ihren Sohn zu brechen. Ihren Sohn, der einen anderen Weg hatte einschlagen wollen. Der ihrer Meinung nach nicht würdig war, ein Black zu sein.

„Sag sowas nicht", flüsterte James. Etwas in ihm zog sich zusammen, schmerzhaft und unaufhaltsam.

„Aber es ist doch so, oder nicht? Sie hassen mich! Sie können mich nicht lieben. Das haben sie selbst gesagt. Abschaum wie mich kann man nicht lieben."

„_Ich_ liebe dich", sagte James schlicht.

Es war ihm herausgerutscht, noch bevor er es irgendwie hatte verhindern können. Wochenlang hatte er Angst gehabt, Sirius würde irgendetwas bemerken. Er hatte Angst gehabt, ihre Freundschaft würde dadurch zerstört und sie würden sich wegen dieses Satztes aus den Augen verlieren.

Doch mit einem Mal schien es so richtig, loszuwerden, was er schon viel eher hätte loswerden sollen. Das zu sagen, was in seiner Seele brannte, was ihn zerstört hätte, wäre er es jetzt nicht losgeworden.

Sirius sah ihn verwirrt an. Seine Augen suchten den Scherz in seinem Gesicht, doch als sie keinen fanden, wurden seine Augen groß. Und mit einem Mal geschah das, wovor sich James so gefürchtet hatte. Der Grund, warum er es so lange verschwiegen hatte.

Sirius sah ihn anders an, als zuvor. James konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten, er kannte diesen Ausdruck in Sirius' Gesicht nicht. Doch es war nicht die liebevolle Freundschaft, mit der er ihn ansah.

„Was?", fragte er leise.

James zitterte. Ihm war kalt, obwohl die Sonne draußen am Himmel hoch stand und für Kälte keinen Platz ließ. Jetzt lag es an ihm, zu klären, was längst hätte geklärt werden müssen.

Er rutschte noch ein wenig näher, bis sie so dicht voreinander saßen, dass James den Atem seines besten Freundes in seinem Gesicht fühlte.

„Ich liebe dich", wiederholte er und küsste Sirius sanft auf die Stirn.

„Aufrichtig." Er küsste seine Augenlider.

„Zutiefst." Er küsste seinen Nasenspitze.

„Und wie verrückt." James sah auf und er sah in dunkle Augen, die ihn verwirrt anblinzelten.

Und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, überbrückte James die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf die seines Gegenübers.

Sirius' Lippen waren weich und warm und salzig. Er hatte sich immer gefragt, wie sein bester Freund schmecken mochte und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass er niemals auf diesen Geschmack gekommen wäre.

Sirius drückte sich an ihn, öffnete die Lippen, gewährte Einlass. Ihre Zungen verschmolzen miteinander, verflochten sich ineinander und gaben sich schließlich einem neckischen Kampf hin, den keiner von ihnen zu gewinnen vermochte.

James vergrub seine Hände in den schwarzen Haaren, genoss dieses samtähnliche Gefühl auf seiner Haut, seufzte genüsslich auf, als Sirius die Arme um seine Hüften legte, um ihn noch näher zu sich zu ziehen.

Als sie sich voneinander trennten, atmeten sie laut und ruckartig, schluckten mehrere Male bevor sie die Augen öffneten und sich ansahen. Grau traf in Braun und James grinste, als Sirius sich zu ihm hochstreckte und sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

„Wir finden einen Weg", murmelte er. „Wir holen dich da raus und dann bleibst du bei mir!"

Er stöhnte auf, als Sirius ihn auf seinen Schoß zog und sie mit einem lauten Poltern auf den Boden purzelten.

* * *

Das war mein kleiner Oneshot. Er hat euch gefallen? Dann lasst mir doch ein Review da. Es hat euch nicht gefallen? Dann lasst mir doch auch eins da! 


End file.
